Antisepticeye
Antisepticeye (or Anti, for short) is a made up alter ego of Jacksepticeye. He was initially created by fans due to creepy thumbnails and videos. In short, Anti is the edgy version of Jack. Anti is a darker, evil version of Jack. The general idea is that he is a demon or virus that is fighting for control over Jack's body. Anti's personality is usually demented and with a strong desire to harm others. It is thought that the fan who made Darkiplier had a major part in fueling the idea of Anti. However, since the beginning of October 2016, there have been brief clips within Jack's videos that resemble the fanmade Anti. They began in his playthrough of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. In the description of these videos, there are ominous messages and sometimes links using zalgo font that add to the persona. Also, Jack's Twitter and Tumblr accounts have featured the same font and personality, suggesting Anti is "taking over". Even in videos where Anti isn't present, the white board on the door will occasionally contain vague messages that relate to him. When fans ask about or point out Anti, Jack responds as if not knowing who they're talking about. On Halloween (31 Oct 2016) Jack made this video, officially confirming Anti's arrival. In this video, Jack is seemingly recording an innocent vlog of him carving a pumpkin (similar to the last year, 2015). The white board on the door has the words "Happy Halloween!" written on it. As the video continues, an eerie laugh is heard and the camera becomes distorted. Jack briefly steps away from the camera to investigate. He returns to the camera, acting rather strangely, and continues carving the pumpkin. Then, the sound of someone stomping can be heard, and Jack once again leaves to look for the source of the sound. At random intervals, the camera turns distorted just as before, showing hints to Anti's appearance, occasionally showing him sitting or standing, looking at the camera, but Jack pays no attention. At one point in the video, Jack's nose starts to bleed. He steps away from the camera to get some tissue. He then comes back and continues carving the pumpkin. Towards the end of the video, Jack stares blankly at the camera and begins to slit his throat with the knife in his hand, causing him to bleed to death and fall onto his pumpkin. After many seconds of silence, Anti possesses Jack and jumpscares the viewers, Jack faintly yelling for help. All throughout his camera time, he is glitched like a virus, constantly twitching and moving frame by frame. The words on the whiteboard are now scribbled out. He is holding the bloody knife and pointing it at the camera, sometimes pretending to slit his throat with it. Anti jeers the viewers, blaming them for Jack's death. He claims that Jack was 'weak', and that he was here now, implying he intended to replace Jack. He says that the viewers could have stopped him, but they just kept watching, implying that if they didn't keep watching, Anti wouldn't have gotten the chance to possess Jack and make him kill himself. He then says that Jack's gone forever and also says "SAY GOODBYE", before finally, the video cuts to black and ends. Additionally, Jack uploaded a video titled Sͮ̏̿ͯ̈͐̈́̚̚͏͖͔͞ǫ̆͋͂̈ͯ̂̉҉͕̪͈͎̙o͊҉̛̜͔͚͓͔͈̗͠n̾́͂̾ͦ̓ͥ͏̪̖ on October the 18th, hidden in this video 's description which includes only Anti's laughter and a few unintelligible words and noises. Static can be heard in the background which progressively gets louder and louder while the words I'M HERE slowly appear on the screen. In January 2017, Anti returns once again. In certain moments of Jack's videos, the all-too-familiar static and creepy voices of Anti can be noticed. Additionally, Jack's Twitter account has changed from Jacksepticeye to A̸͢n҉t͞isepticeye. During Jack's PAX panel, he opened up with a clip. This clip starts off with Jack asking everyone to pull out their phones to "record a message." Soon, however, Anti appears, telling everyone how they replaced him. We can only assume the person we "replaced" Anti with is Dark, after his appearance in A Date With Markiplier (it may also be Jack himself). Anti then goes on to explain, in a giggly and glitchy voice, that he was always there, always watching, and that you (the viewers) stopped paying attention. At the end of the clip, Anti's final words were "Enjoy the Show", in which Jack confirmed that the line was a reference to the song he did with another YouTuber by the name of NateWantsToBattle, called Enjoy The Show. On July 28, 2017, Markiplier posted a video on his channel called, "DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE". It featured Anti and Dark, the evil incarnation of Mark. Anti still has the bloody knife cut across his throat from the "SAY GOODBYE" video. They both argued over who should be the 'king' of their 'realm' (dubbed "YouTube Hell" by some in the comments). Anti called Dark 'weak' and brought up the SAY GOODBYE video, comparing Dark to Jack when Anti possessed him and made him 'kill' himself in said video. The two were going to fight, however, they were consistently interrupted by the evil personas of other YouTubers, such as GrizzlyVoices (BrizzlyVoices), ABlazing Phil (Amazing Phil), Danny Darko (DanTDM), SharkYoHo (Schmoyoho), Daniel (Daniel Howell), and others. In the end, all the evil personas were sucked away into the void by Dark's dog, Chica, who was angry after Dark forgot to feed her, as implied by Anti. In the end, while Dark panicked, Anti simply stared into the screen (actually staring at Chica), laughing. Anti played a more insane role than a serious, evil one in this video. On 3rd August 2017, Anti appears in Bio Inc Redemption. At the start of the video, Jack explains that the developers made an Easter egg of him in the game. Then he starts complaining of feeling 'sick', so rushes off camera. Dr. Schneeplestein replaces him and vows to save Jack in game. Halfway through, Dr. Schneeplestein himself begins complaining of discomfort and makes references to death and Anti (such as 'antidepressants'), when Anti starts glitching into the facecam more frequently and in the game, taking over Dr. Schneeplestein. When in-game Jack finally dies, Anti appears. He says to the camera "well, look who's back" and says that he's "in control", but tired of "playing pretend". He seems to be hinting that he's been controlling Jack like a puppet with what he was saying, stating, "you thought you had HIM back". He goes on to say that "they all follow me", almost hinting that he has multiple Jack 'puppets'. He says he's eternal, and sarcastically but angrily asks the community why he must do 'this' over and over again, meaning making himself known through "killing" Jack and then taking over his body. He says that they were "mocking him with their 'Glitch Bitch'", which is a nickname many fans gave him. He says that "that "doctor" thought he could save him (Jack), but all along he was mine (Anti's), and that he was weak". He goes on to ask "who do you think you've been watching all this time?", responding with, "My puppets". He says "if you want him back so badly, why don't YOU save him!" He says that this is his world, and that there are no strings on him. He ends by saying "I wonder what will happen to your favorite boy next time" and states this isn't the end of him. The video then cuts to black as he laughs and says, "See you soon". Anti Appearances - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location Part 1, Times: 4:29, 8:20, 15:29, 20:19, 26:25, 31:28, 33:24, 34:10, 35:29, 36:53, 39:28. - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location Part 2, Times: 3:59. 9:08, 9:19, 12:55, 16:25, 17:07, 18:08, 19:00 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location Part 3, Times: 0:01, 1:13, 2:35, 5:26, 8:21, 8:36, 10:43, 14:30, 14:42, 17:27 - Sͮ̏̿ͯ̈͐̈́̚̚͏͖͔͞ǫ̆͋͂̈ͯ̂̉҉͕̪͈͎̙o͊҉̛̜͔͚͓͔͈̗͠n̾́͂̾ͦ̓ͥ͏̪̖, Whole video - The Temple of No, Time: 11:10 - Hello Neighbor Part 2, Time: 9:46 - Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location Part 4, Time: 1:17, 2:39, 3:15, 5:13, 7:28, 9:57. 10:23, 20:10, 22:00, 27:32 - ClusterTruck Part 16, Time: 12:41 - Stuntfest Part 1, Time: 8:34 - Pipejob, Time: 12:15 - Manual Samuel Part 3, Time: 21:33 - Guts And Glory Part 5, Time: 6:57 - Layers of Fear, Times: 20:33, 20:40, 22:08 - Suntfest Part 2, Times: 2:18, 5:00 - Mr President Part 3, Times: 1:08, 11:14, 15:51 - The Cubicle, Times: 1:40, 3:49, 7:24, 9:16 - Layers of Fear Part 2, Times: 4:40, 7:51, 10:21, 13:03, 20:11, 26:02 -S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ whole video - Detention 返校 Part 2, Times: 0:26, 3:47 - Detention 返校 - Part 3 Times: 8:51, 9:04 - Detention 返校 - Part 4 Times: 1:13, 2:05, 5:31, 5:51, 27:50 - A̶͖͔̰͕L̩̲͍͓͕W̴͓͉A̢͎̗̫̹Y҉̻̲͙͇S̪̝̭̗̙͖̜ ͚̰̻̱̟̭͜W̹̥̦̙̰ͅA̗͖͇̻̠̳T͔̰͔̖̥͖͠C̦̜̣H̴͓̣̘IN̢͇̯̩̤͔͖̙G̴̝͖(created for PAX East) whole video - HOW HIGH CAN YOU GO? | Happy Room #5 (Reference only) - SPREADING THE SICKNESS | Epidemic, Time: 8:40 - DARKIPLIER Vs ANTISEPTICEYE (Crossover) whole video - KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE | Bio IN̵̛c Redemp T̨I̶̢on whole video Quotes "It's time to DIE!" "I AM HERE NOW!" "HahahahahahahahahaHAAAAAAAA!" "You all said my name." "SAY GOODBYE." "You wanted me... Well, here I am." - Anti's message in zalgo text in the description of 'SAY GOODBYE'. "I'm always there. Always watching." "You can't get rid of me." "Enjoy the show." "You could have stopped me, but you just watched, as this happened!" "Did you miss me?" "I've been here this entire time!" "I've been keeping an eye on things." "Forgotten? Or just too afraid to remember?" "Laughter is the best medicine for death." "You're WEAK!... just like HIM!" "Why don't you just put on more makeup? I've ALREADY WON!!!" "THIS WORLD IS MINE! THESE PEOPLE, ARE MINE!" "I don't need to go home... I'm already here." "You can't stop me!" "Why didn't you feed your dog?!?" "I'M in control now!" "I've been in control this whole time!" "There are no strings on me." "Why don't YOU save him?" "I wonder what will happen to your favorite boy next time." "See you soon." Fan Theories 1) What if Anti showed up at signs of fear or anticipation? It would make sense for him to come out at Halloween times then, right? Everyone wanted to see him and it was Halloween so it makes some sort of sense. So he grew stronger in a way. “HIS BODY WAS WEAK!” Could also be referring to the fear “weakening” Jack. Anti grew strong because of us, which is pretty cool and scary. We all were waiting and so was Jack, for that final day when Anti took over on Halloween. The only reason Jack can keep him down is because of his immense positivity and energy. Anti showed up whenever there was fear, or stress. There was a tiny glitch after Jack read the girl saying “These documents make me a little uncomfortable.” in Detention at 0:24. And the major appearance he made when the mirror broke at 3:47. Also, at 3:47, I think that Anti is talking to Jack. The line itself is, “Forgotten or just too afraid to remember?”. Anti wants out. He knows we’re scared. He thinks that we may be ignoring him, and he doesn’t like it. At the very end of his scene, he points at the camera. This leads me to believe that he’s accusing us. It’s really interesting to think about. Does Anti want to kill and destroy? Or does he just want to be free? 2) It is also believed that the Antisepticeye (and Darkiplier) that we see in DARKIPLIER Vs ANTISEPTICEYE is not really Anti (and Dark) but rather Jack (and Mark) acting as them (Anti's studs were missing, so was Dark's tie and the editing was different, their apparent motives and overall presence being slightly changed). Jack also said that due to his lore, Antisepticeye wouldn't be able to feature in a video with Darkiplier. ''3) ''I believe Anti is a demonic/ evil spirit trying to take control of jacks body. lately on twitter there have been some strange things in Jack's bio like "deceiver" "time is broken" "patience" "imposter" ANTI IS COMMING. WE HAVE TO PREPARE. ''4) ''It may seem that Anti gets his powers (or grow stronger) when the audience/watchers want him to appear or anticipate in his arrival. Anti had always been a thing for a long time now, long before he showed up on Jack's channel though it was never a big thing until October of 2016. During the month of October Anti had appeared in small glitches throughout Jack's video's and it wasn't until the last day on October 31st that Anti finally made his first appearance on camera completely taking over Jack as he was finally strong enough to, after a month of pure anticipation from the fans. Anti also seems to constantly remind the audience and watchers that he is always there as if he doesn't want the watchers to forget him as he would grow weaker if they do. He also seemed to have gotten jealous or angry during his Pax East appearance saying things such as "You've stopped paying attention." "You found someone new. Threw me aside. Someone to replace me." Which seems to further reinforce that Anti wants people to pay attention to him, to remember him, so that he can continue to grow stronger. As Anti's fandom grows he seems to be making more appearances, spreading to Jack's Twitter and Instagram account (even changing the twitter name to Antisepticeye). In Kill Jacksepticeye video he seems to be very confident in his powers now, calling Jack names and even taunting the audience to try and save him. But in all reality this theory makes sense real life-wise, because as long as the audience wants Anti, Jack will continue to produce more Anti videos. ''5) '' Examples of Fan Fiction - https://www.wattpad.com/story/60651882-antisepticeye - http://archiveofourown.org/works/11730924 Examples of Fan Art Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jack's Alter Egos